unrequited
by darlingdearestdoll
Summary: I love you, you love her, she loves someone else. Miku, Len, Rin, Kaito, and what should have been simple. - mikulen, lenrin, rinkaito, kaitomiku; mikulenrinkaito (a big orgy if you please)


**Rated: T for angst, language, and… I don't know? The whole plot of this fanfic in general? XD**

 **Summary:** I love you, you love her, she loves someone else. Miku, Len, Rin, and Kaito, and what should have been simple.

 **Author's Note:** Yes, yes, I have a two-month-old fanfic that should be finished, I shouldn't be writing a whole new fanfic XD But my intention and my muse's are just vastly different, I guess :3 Maybe it is Mother Nature's way of telling me to drag my ass out and write something already XD

And I will bet my hat that none of you know the song used ot the How I Met Your Mother reference in this fanfic, HAH XD

 **Warning:** _**Un-beta'd because somehow all my betareaders just decided to be kidnapped out of**_ _ **the blue**_ _ **XD**_

 **Disclaimer: ...I own a Len/Rin append set if you ask? :3**

 **Note: Okay,** **iloveyugiohGX93, I will just be honest with you here: I didn't block you for _nothing_. I mean, I don't appreciate your review, so please stop trying to spam me. You just used another account to review? I didn't think you would stoop _that_ low.**

* * *

They are all haunted by unrequited love, and in the end, no one is the winner.

(It must be painful to love the wrong person.)

* * *

 _And I'll do anything you say_

 _If you say it with your hands_

 _And I'd be smart to walk away,_

 _But you're quicksand_

* * *

 **Miku**

fell in love with Len one summer day, as golden sunlight dripped down stained glass windowpane and splashed loudly against transparent surface.

He was – and still is – just too bright, too lively, too _right_ to belong to this world. There is something beautifully mysterious and addictive about him that never fails to hold her gaze a little longer. Everything about him sparks, so far away and magical and distant, a never-ending dream. He bursts, fireworks and light and harsh – and this is him, just him, Len Kagamine. Cold, monochromatic. Bitter and icy and flawless. Cerulean orbs staring emotionlessly into the horizon, wandering blank looks that never focus on anyone or anything, instead, just take everything into his view. Golden tresses pulled in a messy ponytail, the loose ends falling down his face.

He is the embodiment of perfection.

Past those facades, she knows, lies an ordinary boy – just like any other teenagers, humorous and obnoxious and _vulnerable_. He likes to have two cup of banana milk. He is very protective when it comes to his best friend. He small dimples shown when the smile etches its way on his face. Just very normal, very little details about Len, but she treasures them dearly – they are secrets traded between them and them alone, a red string pulling them together, and with every small facts, she finds herself wanting to know more and more about him, falling more and more deeper in love with the cold boy.

(Together, she thinks, together, they will fix things. Picking up the pieces and healing his scars.)

Everything about him is perfect. In a bland, dull, colorless life, his existence is a spark of neon color, shining brightly and burning with all he has, and he lives.

Miku loves beauty, and Len is every beautiful thing in this world.

* * *

 _This slope is treacherous_

 _This path is reckless_

 _This slope is treacherous_

 _And I, I, I like it_

* * *

 **Len**

has always loved Rin. It comes as naturally and easily as breathing.

She has imperfections – many flaws and just wrong. She isn't what he imagines about his fitting girlfriend, lest of all his love. She talks too loudly, too straight-forward, too honest and lack all the graces of femininity.

But she just wormed her way into him, her golden hair whipping softly with the slightest breeze, her porcelain skin, so delicate and soft, adorned with light scars – Len fears that is he makes too much noises, she will shatter into million ivory pieces, and he would touch her very carefully and very gently. Her eyes bleed out, naiveté and innocence and soft light – glassy blue forget-me-not color shakes and waves of emotions crash violently. Her cheerful personality, the way her smile lights up a whole room, _her_. Rin Kagamine. And honestly, how can you hate her?

It happened slowly, a progress he can't quite comprehend, and the next thing Len knows, he is in love with her. Len can't exactly pinpoint the exact turn in his feelings for her, but for as long as he remembers, he loves her.

(Hopelessly, irretrievably in love with her. More than she ever knows.)

He is sharp edges and straight lines, cutting and bruising to white bones. Destroyed, broken, shattered. Scars run deeply on every fibre of his being, blood trickled and cracked. She is soft curves, soothing and gentle, his lines turned into small quirks and smiles. He is black and white, she is kaleidoscopic, a prism of colors and rainbows.

Rin Kagamine is the better part of Len, everything he wants, everything he needs and everything he will ever know.

* * *

 _I can't decide if it's a choice_

 _Getting swept away_

 _I hear the sound of my own voice_

 _Asking you to stay_

* * *

 **Rin**

fell in love with Kaito at first sight. Puppy love, they called it, and maybe they are right.

(Maybe.)

Kaito is two years older than her, and he is just everything she ever wished for. A caring boy,silent and understanding. It's simple, really, as simple as his name. Kaito, Kaito, Kaito, his name rolled on the tip of her tongue, slipping out like a breath.

His sea-blue hair, soft to the touch, eyes sparkle with intellect and warmth, he gave off an aura that can soothe even the most nervous person. It's just… peaceful, being with him.

Rin knows her feeling for him is more than friendly. He doesn't, however.

(Or maybe he does, and he is just being polite. She wouldn't be surprised if he said he had known this all along.)

The thought concerns her – _what if he doesn't like her, and she is just forcing herself on him? -_ but she is always quick to dismiss it. He helps, too, unintentionally. The welcoming smile and occasional nods, the low baritone of his voice and the way he actually remembers small details – like her favourite fruit, the way she prefers her coffee, he just can't help falling in love with him. The way he treats her, not a little kid, but a friend, getting his full attention and respect despite their age gap.

She loves the way everything becomes peaceful in his presence, harmonic and mild, silken against her heartbeats, and time just halts to a stop. It makes her tremble in fear that she might be intruding something she isn't allowed to touch.

Kaito is peace, the lullaby softly rings in her ears, and Rin is hopelessly addicted to it.

* * *

 _Two headlights shine through the sleepless night_

 _And I will get you, and get you alone_

 _Your name has echoed through my mind_

 _And I just think you should, think you should know_

 _That nothing safe is worth the drive and I would_

 _Follow you, follow you home..._

 _I'll follow you, follow you home…_

* * *

 **Kaito**

is the last one to fall in love, and he fall hardest.

He loves her before even knowing her name. A flash of teal color, bright and lively, mild and blending that caught his eyes, and he found himself unconsciously searching for it again.

(Her name is Miku, he later found out. Petite and small and adorable, a sweet taste plastered on his tongue. How cute.)

Everything about her was tender and demure, her meek smiles and high-pitched voice, her love for leeks and her fingers dancing on the piano. The way she sees the good in everything – in him, makes her even more lovable and silky, reminding him of the good in himself, the smell of his mother's cooking and his father's daily newspaper. The way she cradled moon and stars in her hands, light twinkling and sparkling and glittering in childish joy and maybe, just maybe, this world is still worth living in.

She is strong, he knows, from the way she picks herself up again and again and again, despite everything. She smiles, happily. The cracks slowly put themselves together and move forward. The way she is, forgetful and petite and special - like a soft incarnation. He loves the way she is, brave and never back down - she ripped her heart out and gave it to the one she loved. And even if it was tore to shreds, she would smile that painful smile, and carry herself up again. Up, up, up, up.

(It takes a lot more courage to smile than to break down.)

So brave, so right, yet so small and brittle. Kaito just wants to protect her from everything.

He never knew all he needed was euphoria, until she came.

* * *

 _This hope is treacherous_

 _This daydream is dangerous_

 _This hope is treacherous_

 _I, I, I... I, I, I... I, I, I…_

 _I, I, I like it_


End file.
